Live in Fear
by theytalktome
Summary: A collection of small one-shot prompts. Luke Harper & Christian.
1. Chapter 1

001. Plead.

Christian's blue eyes flutter open, his palms push his body up on the hard floor, a simple task that doesn't cause the initial strike of panic and fear that comes from finding that they had been bound by chain; the cries of frustration are nothing like the ones that escape his throat at the sight of the three men hovering above him.

002. Found.

The blonde was a mess when Harper had found him, grasping at his twisted ankle and lying in a heap, covered in mud, sticks, grass and fresh bruises. He has given up on running after this last fall, and the unwanted help he had been trying to escape from came quickly. The towering Luke Harper was on his knees in the muck, giving no thought to being covered in the same mess he scooped Christian up in his strong arms after seeing the injury. It was right back to the hell Christian was running from.

003. Puppy Love.

Bray Wyatt was so obviously frustrated. It had not been the first time he had found his "First Son" beside himself with distractions. They had come to Monday Night Raw with one objective in mind: Kane. It took deliberation, some thought that processed over the night as things had gone from bad to worse with Harper; and no amount of preaching to him was getting through. Christian needed to become part of their Family for things to get back in order.

004. Fantasy.

There was something about Christian that made him so perfect. Maybe it was a combination of things that just made him up physically. The blonde hair, ideal blue eyes and those legs that went on for a country mile… Who wouldn't want that man all to themselves? Just seeing those long, tan legs walking toward him, hell, wrapped around his hips… tan body pinned under his weight as those blue eyes stared up in ecstasy… Christian was worth killing for.

005. Home.

Christian had spent so long trying to escape the place his, now-lover, called home. Now, here he was, sitting on a boardwalk in the middle of nowhere, staring out at the Florida coast, enjoying everything the view had to offer, and the warmth his lover had to offer. The blonde sighs softly as firm, strong hands massage at his tired shoulders. His place in Toronto seemed so long forgotten… he had not even missed it anymore.

006. Caring.

Guilt rang through his body, as fresh as the stinging bruise forming quickly just under Christian's eye. He shoves the sheep-masked Rowan hard against the ground, towering over him. "I told you both I did not want him hurt."

007. Voice.

"…You're actually really charming, you know that?" Christian laughs lightly, nervously, it's so soft that Harper barely recognizes it as laughter. He abandons staring at the ground and shuts up quickly, turning to him. "You're pretty funny…" Christian comments again. Harper had gone on and on, trying to break the barrier between them, finally something was working.

008. Cut.

Luke sweeps the blood from Christian's face with a quick thumb, met with a painful hiss and backlash. Christian's personality was something Luke Harper had loved about him, but that same fire was getting him in more trouble with Bray Wyatt every day. Christian was hard to crack, and no truth that the Wyatt Family leader had spoke of had resonated with the blonde. He had such a strong willed mind and refused to be subjected to any of the teachings.

009. Impulse.

Luke yawns loudly, scratching at his long beard and stretching his aching body out. His hand leaves his face quickly, searching the small bed and sitting up when he found his long limbs had not bumped into anything. He scrambles out from under the sheets. Christian's ears pick up on the pounding footsteps, gently pushing against the bathroom door, he found the source of the running in the hallway, his eyes catch his lover at the top of the stairs. He smiles, his blue eyes shining, "When are you going to learn? I'm not going anywhere…"

010. Weapon.

Christian's arms and legs are flying everywhere; fists colliding against muscular bodies and his own being lifted from the floor. He gasps against the soaked, red flannel shirt smashed against his face, unable to help but try to breathe against it, through it. His body was exhausted from fighting against the two men holding his legs and arms, and beginning to fail him. His vision had begun to crash too, unconsciousness threatening to swallow him whole. Through his own tears and the visual haze, the last thing he could see the third man's expression… changing from violent aggression, anger and frustration to desire, lust and hunger.


	2. Chapter 2

011. Storm.

"Stay?" Christian looks up from his head buried in his knees, reaching out and grabbing Harper's wrist. He expected some look of excitement and thrill to come from the intimidating man, and mentally scolded himself for the narcissistic thought. He's met with this half-smile that grows as he takes a cautious seat on the rickety bed, though he looks more confused than anything. Christian decides he likes those plush lips Harper's unruly beard tried to conceal.

012. Blackboard.

Christian makes a snide remark as The Eater of Worlds finishes a new sermon that had gone untold before. It baffled the two kneeled down beside him, but it made him laugh. He stood up, dragging the chains binding his ankles as he stepped toward Wyatt. Luke rises to his feet and quickly stands between his leader and the man he hoped would become his lover.

013. Truth.

"You'll be safe," Luke bends down, placing a paper plate with a modest sandwich on the ground. He reaches out, eager to embrace the handsome blonde. Christian whimpers, pulling away and tucking into himself, pressed against the corner and shielding his face from the touch with his chained and bound hands.

014. Prowl.

Christian looked so wonderfully domestic. The bright kitchen lights allowed a clear view of everything happening in the home. Christian looked so content - but not happy, Wyatt's First Son could tell that even from his place in the backyard, hidden position secure behind an overgrown tree. Christian blankly stirred a pot of something on the stove, a cat walking by on the counter attempted to garner her owner's interest. He sets the cell phone down beside the now sitting cat, heading to the table and beginning to put the perfectly placed dishes away. If only the blonde knew he had not really been spending the night alone again after all.

015. Strawberries.

"Oh… That's… sweet. I like it - them," Christian smiles, sort of. Being treated like a woman was certainly not on the top of his to-do list, or anywhere near the things he remotely wanted. He's not sure why the dessert-fruit is such a threat to his manhood, but occupying his lips with Harper's instead of worrying about something like that had been way more delicious than any other fruit.

016. Believe.

Edge was supposed to have been his best friend. He was supposed to understand and support him - not make threats, accusations, try to tell him that he was suffering from Stockholm Syndrome, or that he should go back home. Christian knew he was in love with Luke Harper, no one had the right to tell him otherwise.

017. Tease.

He scales his smile back, a sly grin playing on his lips instead. The blonde steps toward the bed, his fingers dipping between the denim of his jeans and his flesh, drawing them lower as they fumbled the button open and gently unzipped them. His free hand slowly helped draw the pants further down as he got onto the bed. His body glides across the sheets with fervor, hands finding their way to the Big Rig's sleeveless flannel shirt, the red fabric pulled tight as he used it to guide the man up to kiss him, his legs straddling familiar hips.

018. Gloves.

The kidnapped blonde looks beautiful, even while unconscious and slumped against the door of the car. Luke hesitates to touch his handsome face, he was far too perfect to actually touch. From the way he had acted, it was obvious he didn't deem himself worthy enough to put his hands on this man. He almost has to ask Bray for his permission to touch his own prized possession.

019. Encore.

Christian slams his fist against the wall - another title shot lost. He cries out with frustration as he sinks to the ground. The three younger men stare at him until Wyatt approaches, cupping the pretty blonde's face in his hand, forcing him to look him in the eye as he bends down to his level. Bray's words are simple, soft, educated and eloquently spoken. Luke approaches once the room is quiet, he nods faithfully. "Bray has never been wrong. You'll get a title."

020. Road.

"Makes sense…" Christian comments in thought. Of course Luke would have been a trucker. It made sense - and now the "Big Rig" nickname made sense, too; aside from the obvious height and build of his new lover. He feels nothing short of ridiculous as he pictures going out with the man on his tedious drives… there was something romantic about a road trip that didn't end with wrestling.


End file.
